


Get Naked (I Got A Plan)

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: tiny tour fics [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Signing Britney Spears in the shower together was supposed to be innocent. But Phil had other ideas.





	Get Naked (I Got A Plan)

There was a shower on the bus, but in order to ever use it they had to hook the bus up to a water supply and they weren’t about that life. No one was really. When they first got the tatinof bus they were told no one ever used the showers, they mostly used buses to drive and stayed in hotels the second they got into town. So that’s what they did. 

Even if it meant small naps while driving and getting up to walk into a hotel at 2 in the morning they were going to do that. Some hotels gave them single rooms with queens, some hotels gave them rooms with two doubles, they didn’t really care because at the end of the night they really only used one bed, in one room. 

They woke up happy that morning, something about the crowd in Detroit and remembering the memories in that theater gave them a buzz that lasted all through to this morning in Chicago. And they loved Chicago, which made them even happier. It was a beautiful city with amazing art work and beautiful theaters. 

Phil got out of bed first, he went to the buffet and brought them both back some granola parfaits and coffee. They sat in bed together, giggling over the office on Phil’s laptop screen while they shoveled spoonfuls of the most delicious yogurt into their mouths. They loved this time together in the morning when they didn’t talk they just ate and watched shows together, happy in the little world they were so used to being in together.

They needed these mornings, it reminded them of what it was like at home. When they were away from all the craziness of tour, when they could stay in PJ’s all day and only have to interact with people over Email. They loved touring, they always would. They loved meeting people and thanking their viewers and spending 2 hours with the people who gave them everything every night. But they also loved each other and alone time. 

They left their bowls on the side tables, Dan took his medication from his suitcase with a $5.00 water bottle from the minibar that almost made Phil have a heart attack. “I should have gotten you a glass of juice or something cause they’re free.” 

“We’re millionaires Phil. Five dollars isn’t going to kill us.” he said, taking his pill and kissing Phil on the cheek, walking past him and going to the bathroom.

“I’m showering.” Phil said, joining him in the bathroom.

“I was going to in a sec once i shave this amazing beard i’ve grown.” he replied with a giggle, showing off the maybe 4 hairs on his chin, “and then I’ll join you?” he asked.

“You better.” Phil said, turning on the water and setting a few towels out on the floor by the door. 

Dan went back into the room, grabbing his razor and shaving gel as well as his bluetooth speaker. Phil dropped his pj bottoms and whipped his shirt off, throwing it at Dan as a joke and hopping in the shower. 

“We’re listening to Britney this morning!” Dan yelled over the sound of the water.

“I don’t care.” Phil reminded him. 

He selected his favorite album, Blackout, and hit play on the first song. “It’s Britney Bitch.” both him and Phil said in unison while the song Gimme More started. 

Dan did his best to shave the little stubble on his face while singing and swaying his hips. He couldn’t stop laughing as Phil sang the words from the shower, he was unbelievably in love with that man. “We can get down like there's no one around” he sang back, understanding that lyric on a personal level. 

Once his face was done, he dropped his boxers as well and flung his shirt to the floor beside Phil’s and hopped in the shower. He stood at the end, facing Phil who had his back to the water. “You’re so cute.” He said, kissing him on the lips and squeezing in close to him to access the water as well. 

Phil had washed his body, moving out of the water to wash his hair while Dan washed his body. They’d done this enough times to have the rhythm of rotation down. 

Dan had his eyes closed, letting the water wash over him, swaying his hips to Piece of me, singing “I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in”

Only for Phil to sing, “You want a piece of me?” between all the lyrics. 

Phil got all the soap in his hair, tilting his head back so the soap wasn’t in his eyes while Dan finished rinsing off his body. They switched places again while the song switched as well. 

“I fucking love this one!” Dan cheered, the opening of radar building and filling the room.

“I don't think you know, I'm checking you. So hot, so hot, Wonder if you know, You're on my radar” Dan sang at the top of his lungs, filling the bathroom with a somewhat okay harmony to Britney's.

“On my radar, on my radar,” Phil sang in the middle, either for the joking aspect or just because it was the only parts he knew. 

“And yep I notice you I know it's you, choose it, you don't wanna lose it. You're my radar.”

“On my radar” 

“On my radar” they sang back and forth, leaning in as if they were actually singing it back and forth on a stage and not just in a small hotel shower. 

“And when you walk and when you talk. I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, That's what I want!”

“Do you?” Phil asked.

“What?” Dan replied, soap dripping down his forehead as he turned to look at Phil.

“Get that tingle when we mingle?” He said with a cheeky smile. His body was glistening under the water, his hair out of his face, his bright blue eyes sparkling surrounded by wet eyelashes. He was a god, an angel, literally everything Dan wanted and more.

“Let me get the soap out of my eyes and i’ll show you the tingle.” he said, moving past Phil and hastily washing the soap from his hair as fast as he could. He ran his hands through his hair so fast, he was aching to get his hands on Phil and the beat from the next song didn’t help. 

“If Britney’s beats weren’t so sexy we wouldn’t have this problem.” Phil said, grabbing Dan’s erection from between his legs and just holding it. He squeezed around the tip lightly, sending a whole new level of pleasure though Dan. 

The soap was completely out of his hair, he should have conditioned next to make his curls look nicer for the meet and greet that day, but he rather fuck his sexy boyfriend. He backed Phil up against the wall, running his wet hands down his wet torso. Swiping his thumbs over Phil’s nipples, watching as he threw his head back with a moan. He lived for doing this to Phil.   
He smashed their lips together, kissing him harder than he had in awhile. It was hot, hotter than anything they’d done in a while. Hotter than when they fucked in Intercourse, which was saying a lot. They kissed all through Heaven on Earth, which was exactly what it felt like. 

“Go get the lube?” Phil whispered into his mouth.

“For me or for you?” Dan said, pulling back, looking at Phil’s body one last time. Panning down to that magnificent cock straining against Phil’s stomach. He really hopped Phil had the same ideas as him.

“Judging by that look I think for you.” He answered with a smirk.

“Thank fuck.” he said, slipping out the shower door and half running while soaking wet into the main room. He dug through his suitcase, finding the small bottle at the bottom, half empty. Hopefully enough to last them till the end of America. 

He ran back, almost slipping on a wet patch on the tile, catching himself and laughing before getting back in the shower. “You okay” Phil asked, smiling back at him. 

“Yes!” he said, placing the lube in Phil’s hand and dropping down to his knees in an instant, feeling the non slip pattern in his knees, slightly uncomfortable for him.

“Why the rush?” Phil asked, running a hand through Dan’s hair, slicking it back further. 

“It’s been nine years and you still have no idea what your cock does to me do you?” Dan joked, looking up at him before licking a stripe up Phil’s cock. That shut him up.

He took it all in one go, feeling him hit the back of his throat and moaning around him. Pulling off, taking him all in again, swirling his tongue around the tip. He did all the things Phil liked, leaving the light bit of teeth that made Phil go crazy for when he finally pulled off. He dragged the tips of his front teeth ever so gently over Phil’s length before popping off, a trail of spit dripping down his chin.

Phil grabbed him by his chin with one hand, reaching out for one of Dan’s hands with his other and pulled him up to his feet. “Turn.” he instructed as soon as Dan was standing again. 

He followed the rules, turning around and pressing his front against the shower wall. “Spread em.” Phil said, roughly grabbing Dan’s left leg and moving it apart from his other. He felt Phil run his fingers from the back of Dan’s neck where his hairline was, all the way down his back to the crack of his ass before stopping and grabbing a hold of both his cheeks. 

He always felt so vulnerable when Phil did this. When he looked at him so intensely, when he touched him so intimately, he’d never get over how much he loved and looked up to that man. He’d never not want to impress or wow him. 

Phil lubed up his fingers, sliding them along his hole and slipping one in without warning as he leant over Dan’s back and kissed his neck. Almost like he was trying to kill him in that shower. “Holy fuck.” he whispered into the wall, his breath getting more sporadic as Phil pumped in and out of him.

Phil kept kissing his neck as he went along, adding another finger, stretching him more and more as it had been a while since the last real fuck they’d had. What Phil didn’t know was it wasn’t that long since Dan had been three fingers deep in himself. But he didn’t always need to know what Dan did, seeing as Phil was always in every thought when he did it. 

“If it wasn’t for that stupid fucking shit you wear every night being see through, you’d be fucking covered in love bites right now babe.” Phil said, deep and dark. His voice full of sexual tension that’s clearly built up in the weeks they’ve not been able to fuck like this. 

“I’ll wear the thicker one tonight I dont give a fuck!” He encouraged, turning his face to press it against the wall and watch Phil from the corner of his eye. 

Phil pulled back, taking his fingers out and spinning Dan around again. Dan felt like he looked fucked out, he could tell his rosy patch had lit up in the heat of the moment, and if it wasn’t for the lukewarm water he’d probably be sweating to death by now. 

The album had ended in the time they were warming up, changing now to his recommendations. Million Dollar Man by his queen Lana Del Rey blaring through the speakers. And boy, was it ever fitting for the moment. Phil was the sexiest man he’d ever seen, and when he was this horny, desperate to fuck the shit out of him, it made him even hotter. 

Phil kissed him again, on the mouth more passionate than heated like the others. “Ready?” he asked, pulling away from him a little so he could lube himself up. 

“More than you know.” Dan replied, setting his hands on Phils shoulders.

This was Phil’s hidden talent. Outside of each other, people thought Phil was weak, and that his party trick was he could make the same sound as a mosquito. But in reality, he was abnormally strong, only when it came to holding Dan in his arms and fucking him senseless. 

Phil grabbed him under his thighs, Dan jumped a little and Phil pulled him up. Dan wrapped his legs around Phils waist and angled himself in a way Phil would be able to get in. From how Phil was holding him, he was even taller than he normally was, he was almost a whole head taller than Phil, looking down at him while Phil started kissing his chest again.

Phil slipped in, sending a rush of pleasure through Dan’s body that he didn't realize he missed this much. He moaned, loud and high pitched. He didn’t give a fuck today, he was going to fuck the love of his life in this shower with no remorse because they deserved it. 

Phil started to thrust, holding Dan’s cheeks apart as he fucked up into him. Grunting as he did so, his deep more guttural moans were something Dan would never grow tired of, they always made him more turned on. Knowing that there was something about him that made Phil go wild. 

“Fuck, I wanna love you.” Phil said before licking along Dan’s chest, stopping so he could suck a bruise into Dan’s chest, right near his nipple. 

“I love you!” Dan chanted back, bouncing in the air on the best and only cock he’ll ever have in his life. 

Phil reached between them, stroking Dan as he fucked up into his prostate and continued to kiss his neck. He moaned at the contact, having stimulation from all his most sensitive parts he was about to lose it. 

“Phil, Phil,” was all he managed to say, moaning along as Phil fucked up into him. The heat building in his stomach faster than he expected, he was so unbelievably close. 

“Let go.” Phil whispered into his neck, kissing and licking him as his pase started to get more sporadic but also harder. 

“Phil!” he moaned one last time, throwing his head back while he came. Bursts of white splashing against their chests. 

“Yes, Yes, holy fuck!” Phil chanted back as he came in him. He laid his open mouth on Dan’s shoulder, digging his front teeth into him on accident, most likely making a mark but Dan didn’t care. 

Phil set him back down and pressed his body against Dan’s, which was pressed against the shower wall. He laid his head on Dan’s shoulder while he ran his hands up and down Phil’s back in a calming motion. “Holy fuck.” was all Dan could say. 

“I know.” Phil replied, pulling back and turning around, cleaning himself off. “I fucking love you.”

“I love you too.” Dan said, looking at his back while he washed himself off. His cute ass and his wonderful back making him smile. ‘Yeah i just had that.’ was all he could think about. 

They cleaned off, and got out of the shower, Phil wrapped himself in about 4 towels like he normally did while Dan only had the one. Rubbing it in his hair to half dry it before wrapping it around his waist and joining Phil on the bed. 

They both had their phones out, Phil tweeting something about becoming a butterfly that made Dan laugh as he got the notification. He got up to get changed, ignoring all the millions of replies he was getting until he had some clothes on. He remembered years ago Phil said something about how he couldn’t talk to them while naked, as if they knew. 

Dan on the other hand, he decided to post a story, choosing to show everyone the best Britney album in the world. He selected the song that they started fucking at just to be cheeky, thinking they’d never know. “You’re a shit!” Phil yelled from the bathroom.

“And you love me!” He called back. Smiling. It was going to be a good day.


End file.
